Some Sinners
by vrboyett
Summary: Takes place after 4x05 with some adjustments. A conversation with Tyler reveals startling information, and when a reeling Caroline runs into Klaus, she may see that maybe he does have all the answers after all. Caroline/Klaus with some Elena/Damon. Rated M for sexual content and violence.
1. Chapter 1: Klaroline

**A/N: Hey guys! This story is taking off from the last episode, but focusing more on character stuff then actual plot development. I'm adding my own variation on things. Don't like it, don't read it. I don't own the Vampire Diaries or any of the characters. I would adore some reviews, this is my first TVD fanfic. Thanks guys! **

Chapter one: Caroline's POV

I can feel my bottom lip shaking, my heart being crushed with every beat as I hear Klaus's voice on the phone. I want to know what he means. What has Tyler been keeping from me? I was busy being horrified he was dead and he was off falling in love with some girl in the Apalachias? I'm crossing my arms so tight that I can hardly breathe.

Tyler takes the phone from his ear and I hear the click of the call disconnecting. He doesn't turn to look at me right away, and that's when I know it's bad. Normally he'd turn right around and explain everything and it'd make sense. Instead Hayley kind of chews her bottom lip and averts her eyes.

"I'm gonna step out," she says abruptly, turning and leaving without giving me another glance. I can feel rage trickling through my blood, but its mixed with a sorrow so deep that it feels like my heart is shattering apart. The other hybrid follows her and soon I'm standing, facing Tyler's back, waiting for him to help everything make sense. He turns around slowly and takes a while to finally make eye contact with me.

"Caroline...I was going to tell you," he says, letting his hands fall as though he's exasperated. I swallow hard, biting back tears. I don't want to cry right now. I just want the truth.

"Tell me what, Tyler?" I ask, my voice firm.

"Look, when I was going through all those changes Hayley helped keep me alive. There were a couple times when things...got out of hands. But you know it's in my nature! I can't help it," he says, trying to defend himself.

"Are you saying I shouldn't be angry because hybrids are horny?" I ask.

"I know there's no excuse, and I'm sorry. It didn't mean anything though," he says, walking towards me with his arms up like he wants to hug me. I put my hands up and take a step back. If he gets near me I don't know what I'll do.

"Don't touch me," I say, my voice shaking with anger. I haven't reached the point of tears yet, though I'm sure it'll come to that later. Right now I just want to get away from him.

"Caroline, please," he puts an arm on my shoulder and I push it away.

"Don't touch me, don't contact me. Just...don't," I say.

I run out the door and don't stop until I'm standing in my bathroom, my hands braced against the counter. I try to keep my emotions in check, but it feels like I'm a pot about to boil over. Before I can rethink my impulse, my fist connects with my mirror, the glass shattering violently. The sound is like music to my ears and I almost feel a little better having now released some of the pent up rage. I watch the wounds on my knuckles heal and then let the sobs take me over.

I know it's starting when my rib cage starts to shake, the sobs slowly taking over. They move throughout of my body and I leave the bathroom to curl up in a ball on my bed. I know I'm getting dried blood on my sheets, and I'm probably trailing some tiny pieces of glass, but I'll figure it out later. Right now I just need this relaxation.

**An hour or so later...**

I wake up to my cell phone buzzing on the bed next to me. Elena's name is flashing across the screen. She might be struggling with something, so even though I'm exhausted I answer.

"Hey, is everything ok?" I ask when I answer.

"Uh, yeah. I just wanted to hang out. I need to get out of my house but I don't feel like hanging out with Stefan right now, you know, after the whole lying thing. And Damon's just..."

"Damon," I say as though it's an explanation.

"Exactly. I want to go to the Grill. Will you meet me there?" she asks. Her voice is so pleading that I can't fathom saying no. She needs me right now, and maybe it'll get my mind off of things.

"Of course. I'll meet you there in a half hour," I say.

"You're a life saver," she says before hanging up. I lay my phone down and get up to assess the damage. I'm sure I was crying while I was sleeping, so I'm not surprised to find there's make up under my eyes and my hair is a wreck. I make quick work of becoming presentable again, running through the shower and drying my hair with precise movements. I've gotten my getting ready routine down to 15 minutes if I use a little extra Vamp speed.

Soon I'm standing in front of my closet in my robe, looking at my wardrobe. I _need_ to look hot tonight. I can't let this get me down. Nothing ruins the self esteem of Caroline Forbes. Not even some stupid, cheating, hybrid scum bag. I pull out my more expensive pair of jeans—the ones I don't wear when I'm going around saving people's lives and what not. They fit like a glove and from there it's easy to pick out a flattering top. It shows a tasteful amount of cleavage and I feel confident when I wear it. Next its shoes, my purse and I'm out the door. I make it to the Grill perfectly on time.

Elena is sitting in a booth already when I get there, drinking coffee and looking more relaxed then I've seen her in a while. When I sit across from her I smell the bourbon from her coffee and smile.

"Feeling tense?" I ask, gesturing to the mug. She smiles a little sheepishly and tucks her hair behind her ears.

"I _was_. This has definitely helped," she says.

"It gets easier," I say, trying to be reassuring.

"Let's not talk about that. Distract me with something else," she says, her voice somewhat pleading. It's a perfect opportunity for me to tell her about Tyler, so I take off my jacket and pull a menu in front of me. If I'm gonna be here filling her in for a while, I might as well order some food.

"Tyler and I are over," I say, keeping my voice even and my eyes secured to the menu. I can feel Elena's eyes on me and she gasps.

"What? What happened? You guys were doing so great!" Elena says, her voice surprised. I had been surprised too. A waitress comes up and takes my order and as soon as she leaves I tell Elena the rest. She listens to the whole time, nodding at the appropriate moments and looking concerned just like always. I don't know why she thinks she's so bad at being a vampire. She's doing great.

"I'm so sorry, Caroline. You didn't have to come meet me! If you wanted to stay home that's fine," she says, reaching forward and taking my hand. She has a naturally comforting way about her. I think she forgets that sometimes.

"No, I wanted to com. To get my mind off things too. We both just need a good distraction," I say, evil plans already brewing in my head. I see it when she notices my devious expression. She leans back in her chair and furrows her eyebrows at me questioningly.

"Elena, what do you say we have a little fun tonight?" I say, a smile stretching my grin wider. I'm going to make sure we have some fun tonight. Elena starts to smile, but I can tell she isn't sure whether or not to. If she can just see how fun being a vampire is maybe she'll lighten up to the idea.

"That sounds ominous," she says with a smirk.

"Only a little," I say with a smirk.

Two hours later at 9:00pm, we're standing in front of my mirror appraising our "going out" clothes. She let me convince her into slutting it up a little bit. I think the fact that she's resentful towards Stefan probably helps.

"Are you sure this isn't...too much?" she asks, turning and looking at herself from several angles.

"Uh, if anything too _little_ would be the issue. But you look amazing!" I say. She's wearing a mid-thigh, tight purple dress with black, patent leather pumps. Her legs go on for miles and I don't see why she doesn't show them off more often. Her hair is curly—I would never tell her this but it makes her look more like Katherine. But that's fine, she needs to channel a little bad girl energy right now. She went with a smoky eye.

I opted for a similar dress in red to compliment my blonde hair. I went a little lighter on the makeup then her because my blonde complexion can't quite handle as much. I went with black shoes as well, but mine tie at the ankle as well. We look damn good and I just hope she can stay out of her head long enough to have a good time.

She had filled me in on what Stefan had done and Damon seemed the better choice all the time. Elena had overheard a conversation between the brothers that made me think she should reevaluate her loyalties. Damon had asked Stefan if he wanted the cure to help Elena, or because he couldn't love her as a Vampire. I hadn't thought of it until then, but there's an undeniable truth to that question.

Damon has not once wavered in his devotion to her, and even though I respect Stefan, he's not stable. He can't drink any human blood without completely going over the edge, and what kind of example is that for her? I think she knows it too. Her and Stefan are on a break since the whole lying issue.

"Ok, Elena. You were able to control yourself at that party with Damon, and I trust you'll be able to tonight as well," I say, giving her a fake parenting voice.

"Are we going to feed?" she asks, sounding surprised.

"We're going to be at a bar, dancing, with drunk people. It's likely to happen. But that's ok. You take what you need and then compel them," I say.

"It just feels so wrong," she says with a shake of her head.

"Elena, to these people it never even happened. They heal, they go on with their lives never knowing that they helped you survive. Lion's don't starve themselves because they don't like killing gazelles, and they _have_ to kill to eat. We don't," I say. It's a weird metaphor, but I'm hoping it will help put things into perspective for her. I can tell that she's trying to buy into what I'm saying, but it's hard.

"I guess they don't call it a transition for nothing," she says with a laugh. I smile.

"Exactly."


	2. Chapter 2: Delena

Elena's POV

The bar that Caroline takes me too is jam-packed and unlike anywhere I've been before. A huge dance floor with pounding music and dark lighting, and a long glass bar lit from underneath. It's amazing looking and I can feel myself getting more excited by the second. Caroline is quick to compel the bouncer into thinking we're both 21 and once that's out of the way, we're home free.

I'm experiencing the music in a way I never have before, like it's literally moving through my body. It's incredible. I need this night more then I realized before. Ever since things with Stefan had taken a pause, I'd been thinking through my entire relationship with him, beginning to end. And, because I can't seem to not, I compare it with my relationship with Damon. Start to finish.

There are differences in them that I'm not too quick to point out, but I know they're there. For instance, while Damon is crazy, he's never lost control around me or hurt me. I can't say the same for Stefan. Damon is always honest with me, even when I don't want to hear it. Stefan is...not. It's hard for me to look at him the same way sometimes.

Some nights I just remember the gym on prank night. The way he viciously attacked me was unlike anything I'd experienced before. It may be the most horrifying memory I have. I didn't let Damon take it away, but sometimes I wish I had.

"Two shots of patron, please," Carline says, getting the bartenders attention immediately. We do look pretty amazing.

"Aren't those kind of expensive?" I ask, my voice unintentionally incredulous. Caroline's mouth stretches into a wide grin.

"They don't have to be," she says, nodding towards the bartender. I can feel myself start to smile, but I shake my head, too scared to do it. What if I ruin this guy's life just by compelling him?

"Elena, not all things are life and death. Some decisions can just be about fun," Caroline says, moving over so I can come closer to the bar. I absorb what she says and take the opportunity. I haven't gotten to use my new vampire status in very many fun ways, and tonight is as good a night as any to start. I square my shoulders and prepare myself. When the guy comes back and sets down our shots, I put my hand on his arm, stilling him instantly.

"These are free, thank you," I say with conviction, making sure to believe it. His eyes dilate and shift, and I know I've been successful. He smiles and walks away to tend to other customers. I feel victorious, triumphant—and I love it.

That's another thing. When I fed at the frat house Damon was happy for me. He was proud of me and glad to help. Stefan just seemed so ashamed of me, like his way is the only way to do it. I can't live with those restrictions. The guilt will eat me alive.

"To being friends, literally, forever," she says, raising my shot glass to tap mine. I smile and tap hers with mine. We take the shots easily and get refills. A couple, refills. When a good song comes on we make our way to the dance floor without ever agreeing to. We find a good spot and let the music move us. The alcohol keeps me from getting too hungry, but I can still feel a burn in the back of my throat like I want blood. But I always want blood.

"This is really fun, Caroline. I'm glad you suggested it," I say, giggling and smiling wider then I have in a while. Maybe it's the alcohol in my system, but I feel good—happy—like maybe there is something good about being a vampire. Before Caroline can respond two guys walk up next to us. That's when it dawns on me that we're both single at the same time.

The guys are fairly attractive, but with dark brown hair. Neither of them are as attractive as Damon.

_Why would you think that?_ I think, shaking the thought from my head. They offer shots to Caroline and I and we take them graciously.

"Ladies night?" he asks conversationally, giving me a suave smile. His friend is scoping Caroline hard. Caroline giggles and raises her shot glass before downing it easily.

"You could say that," she says, winking at me when she catches my eye.

I smirk, feeling the hunter instinct rise up in me. I can't fight it, but for once I don't feel like I have to. Caroline is embracing it and she's still an in-control person. Damon feeds this way all the time and there's nothing wrong with that...right?

"You guys are hot, I'm sorry. I just had to say it," the one who's scoping Caroline says.

We both laugh like we're flattered when really I'm thinking how this guy survives in the real world with lines like that. Caroline nudges me with her elbow so quickly they probably don't notice.

"We're going to step off to the restroom. Will you gentlemen save our seats?" Caroline asks, gesturing to the stools we were occupying.

"As long as you repay us with a dance," the guy says, holding eye contact with me longer than necessary.

"Absolutely," I say. I give him a flirtatious smile, enjoying the game of it all. I feel wrong about it suddenly, but then Caroline is tugging me with her to the bathroom. Once she's sure no one's in there with us she locks the main door and turns towards me.

"This is a prime opportunity, but we won't take it if you're not comfortable," she says, giving me an encouraging smile. I try to remember the things Caroline has told me, and what Damon has said too. I can do this and still be a good person. It's possible.

I don't want blood to own me. I want to control my needs and I can't do that if I don't try.

"Where should we take them?" I ask, not sure how we're going to pull it off. Caroline's smile widens and she arranges her hair carefully in the mirror. It looks fine, I think she's fussing with it out of habit.

"We tell them we're going out to the car for a smoke. They'll probably come with, and if not we just compel them. It's easy as that," she says, her voice so calm and matter of fact. She has the sense of confidence that I want to have about my feeding habits one day. I try to embody her, mimic how comfortable she is with herself and square my shoulders.

_Stefan will be disappointed in you_, I start to think, but I squash the thought instantly

I don't care that he'll be disappointed in me. By doing this I'm saving myself from being disappointed in my choices for the rest of my immortal existence. If he can't respect that then fine.

We walk back out, and Caroline does the talking to get them to follow us to the car—they weren't resistant. Our car is parked around the back—since we're not exactly fragile there was no need to park in perfect lighting. I do wonder whether Caroline purposefully parked in such a secluded area though.

"You girls ought to be careful parking somewhere so separated," one of the guys says as we walk. I giggle and toss my hair like a ditzy girl that needs protection—I can tell that's what he's hoping for. I'm enjoying the lie I'm letting him believe.

"Well that's why we brought you strong guys to protect us," Caroline says, luring them closer to the car and further into the shadows easily. The guy who's been scoping her the whole night is close behind. I walk to the passenger side, taking the guys hand and trailing it behind me. We're not fully consumed in shadows and he puts his hands on my hips. I can feel him leaning forward, his mouth searching for mine.

I push him, his back making a hollow sound when it hits the car. He looks at me, surprised by my strength, but then smiles like it excites him. I'm wearing a seductive smile, and not because I'm forcing it. The hunt is making me feel sexy. I don't want to admit it, but it feels good.

Next I make sure to lock his eyes with mine, mustering conviction to pour into the following words.

"Don't scream. This isn't going to hurt. You'll like it," I say, believing it with every ounce of my being. His face is in a soft smile, and the way his pupils pulsed makes me pretty sure I am successful in my attempt to compel him.

I sink my teeth through his throat easily, gliding through softer then I ever imagined they would before I turned. I let the blood course over my tongue, washing the burn from my throat and making my muscles feel replenished. I feel incredible. Strong. Blood drunk is a real thing, and I'm getting a strong buzz. I'm assaulted by a memory that makes my stomach stir.

"_Try it again," Damon said, gesturing to where I sat across from some poor human girl. Damon had compelled her into helping me learn how to effectively compel someone. She was sitting in front of me attentively, her face open and waiting for my command. She hadn't been hurt in any way. _

"_Damon I've tried it twenty times," I said, feeling the anger boil up. I got up and started pacing angrily, my hands on my hips. My emotions were raging and I didn't know how to control it. When I turned to complete my pace I ran into Damon's chest. His glacial eyes had mine pinned and I couldn't move away._

_Not even if I had wanted to._

"_Elena, you have to _believe_ it. Every fiber of your being has to be invested in what you're saying. If you want them to feel sad then get sad, if you want them to feel happiness, be happy. If you want them to feel passion," he said. That word from his mouth sounded like a sin. It rolled, like it would wrap around any willing participant. _

"_Then you embody passion."_

_I had almost forgotten that he was finishing a sentence, I was so awed by him. His eyes were piercing through mine and when he finally nodded to the girl sitting on the couch it took all my power to pull myself back to the task at hand._

_I had gotten it down the next try._

I cut through the distractions and focus on his pulse, stopping as soon as I hear it slow.

Caroline has told me that I can go longer without causing damage, but it makes me too nervous. I get a tissue out of the car and wipe the blood off his throat, buttoning his shirt up the rest of the way. I bit low so that it wouldn't be visible when I'm through. I'm glad I thought ahead.

The guy who followed Caroline out here comes wandering up from the other side of the car, and they both go back inside in a daze. I'm standing next to the car smiling broadly. I want to celebrate the fact that I successfully fed, but it almost seems foolish to do so.

"You did great! A total natural," Caroline says, her voice ecstatic and her blue eyes wearing the same blood drunk glaze as mine. I want to tell Damon—I know he'd be proud of me. I pull my phone out of my jacket pocket and start composing a text to Damon. I'm drunk on both alcohol and blood and I might regret this later, but right now I want someone to be happy with me.

"Who are you texting?" Caroline asks, a softness to her face that makes me think she already knows.

"I was just going to tell Damon how successful I was," I say with an innocent smile. She grins widely and I know she isn't judging me. Caroline and I have been friends for so long, and now we'll be friends forever.

"Are you going to tell Stefan?" she asks, a hint of seriousness to her voice.

I haven't thought that far ahead. I can't imagine talking to him now. He's a liar, and I can't live the way he wants me to. If he can't accept that about me, then it's his loss.

"Uh, not yet..." I say, letting my voice trail off. I'm chewing my bottom lip, waiting for her to start in with a lecture or something but nothing happens. Instead she smiles and kind of nods like she understands. I hit send and hear the bleeping of a phone. It's too close together to be a coincidence. I turn towards the sound and my mouth drops open in surprise. I hear Caroline practically squeak next to me.

"Am I being summoned?" Damon asks, pulling his phone from his pocket with a smirk.

"How the...what are you doing here?" I ask, my words spilling out. I realize I have a huge grin on my face and I tame it a little—it's not gone though.

"You boob dialed me about three times. I finally just tracked your phone," he says with a shrug.

"Boob dial?" Caroline asks with a scoff. How did he know I'm keeping my phone in my bra?

"Oh yeah, it sent pictures. Lots of 'em," Damon says, his voice that sarcastic kind of playful. I roll my eyes, knowing that can't possibly be true—I'm also having a mini panic attack.

Klaus appears next to Damon, practically coming out of the darkness.

_Hah, isn't that fitting? _I think to myself. I can feel Caroline stiffen next to me.

"Well, what do we have here?" he asks, his lips pulling into a smile. It almost looks genuine.

"Uh..." Caroline is at a loss for words. This must be a first.

I have a feeling that things are about to get...strange.

**A/N: A small Delena segment for you guys! Reviews would be HIGHLY appreciated because I have no idea how this is going right now. First TVD fanfic and I'm a little nervous. Anyway, more fun to be had next chapter! 3**


	3. Chapter 3: The Smile of a Sinner

**Caroline's POV**

I can't think of anything to say—I'm taken completely off guard by Klaus's presence. I watch Damon finish reading the text and his smile is a mixture of things. He's happy, proud, but also kind of turned on. Now I wish I hadn't noticed that.

I'm glad I'm a little drunk if this is who I'll be spending the rest of the evening with. Alcohol and blood makes everything better and everyone easier to deal with. Normally I'd be flustered into annoyance just by seeing his face. Instead, there's a weird ripple through my stomach, but I stay mellow. I can feel my phone vibrating in my bra and I glance down. I can make out the beginning of Tyler's name and I ignore it, pushing my phone further down.

"Ignoring calls from your most beloved hybrid?" Klaus says, his voice teasing and knowing at the same time.

"What's it matter to you?" I ask in my best attempt at a biting tone. I'm too high to care either way.

"He's a foolish man, giving up what he had with you," Klaus says. His eyes are genuine and his accent turns every word into a soft caress. I feel myself softening to him, but I try to stop it from happening. I'm angry again, realizing what this means.

"You knew?" I ask, incredulous.

"Yes I did," he says. His voice isn't terribly apologetic and that just makes me angrier. He should at least feel guilty, shouldn't he?

"Unbelievable! You didn't say anything!" I say.

I feel anger boil in my blood and I start speeding up, catching up to where Damon and Elena are re-entering the bar. Just as I'm nearing the door a hand grabs my arm, jerking me over and then pushing my back into the wall. My muscles tense instantly, getting ready to run or push him away from me. Instead, as soon as his blue eyes have caught mine, I'm paralyzed.

"If I had told you, would you have believed me?" he asks, his eyes holding mine and pouring intensity. The hold he has on my arm is firm, but gentle. It doesn't feel terrible, just strong. There's a slight heat that radiates off his skin—it's a hybrid thing, I guess. I'm so distracted by his proximity that I can't remember what he's asking me.

"Huh?" I say, sounding stupid but unable to do anything about it.

"If I had come to you and told you about Tyler's indiscretions, would you have taken my word for it?" Klaus asks again, his voice even and calm. It almost makes me nervous, like its the calm before the storm. But there's nothing menacing about his expression, and nothing that makes me want to pull away. I can't believe that while staring into the eyes of someone who has ruined so many of the lives of people I love, I don't have the urge to flee. The only urge I have is deep and carnal, and I refuse to even admit to myself what it is.

Back to the point at hand, he's right. I wouldn't have believed him if he had come to me with the information. Maybe I only want to be mad at him because it will deflect some of the anger I'm feeling towards Tyler right now. I twist my mouth.

"Probably not, no," I say. My voice is unapologetic, and he looks slightly hurt for a moment. His expression is ironed back into a mask of calm before I can really respond. He smiles softly, inching just a tiny bit further into my personal space. I think he might kiss me in a moment. He braces a hand on the building behind me, bringing him dangerously close to me now. I can't run away though. Not even if I want to, which I don't.

"I should go inside. Find Elena," I say, swallowing in the middle. The heady feeling the blood is producing makes me want to reach across the small gap between us and touch him. I bet his body would be lean and strong under my hands. I force the excuse to leave out of my mouth though, knowing it's too dangerous to stand this close to him for much longer.

He gives a slightly disappointed glance before stepping back from me and extending his hand towards the door. He doesn't follow me in, and at first I worry that Elena will be busy with Damon and our girls night will be out the window. Instead, Elena is just inside the door and Damon's back is retreating further into the bar.

"Where's he going?" I ask.

"Hunting," she says. I'm not sure if she knows it or not, but the way she said the word sounded dirty. She's staring after Damon with a certain fire in her eyes—a fire I never see when she's around Stefan.

"Let's dance!" I say, grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the dance floor. The high is really starting to hit, taking my body to another plane practically. All of my senses seem both sharpened and dulled at the same time—like I'm experiencing them in a new way. It seems like I can feel the air molecules resting on my skin, and the way the music is pounding forces me to move with it.

Elena and I are lost in the music, dancing and enjoying the way our muscles feel new. Everything on my body feels new, actually, like there's a whole new side to me that is just waking up. I love the sensation. Elena has a huge grin plastered across her face, but her eyelids are heavy like she's somewhere else. I know the feeling.

I don't even hear someone coming up behind me until I feel a hand on my hip. I turn around lazily, not bothered by whoever is intruding in my personal space. My stare is met by a pair of glowing gold eyes and a familiar scent fills my nose. Klaus moves with the music effortlessly and at first he keeps his distance from me. Soon both of his hands are on my hips and we're moving in time together. I can't remember how we got this close to each other, but I don't care because it feels good. The heat from his body moves through his skin wherever we touch, making my nerves feel like they've been electrified. I crave more of his touch.

Without ever really giving myself permission to do so, I move my body closer to his, pleased when he gently turns me around. He pulls my hips back against his, matching the rhythm I've set easily. His hands stay firmly planted on my hips, and I lean my upper body against his, my back to his chest. His face is next to mine now, and I can smell a fresh feed on his breath—it makes my stomach clench with excitement.

I lean my head back over his shoulder, letting my hands wander from his wrists up to his forearms—his hold on my hip tightens. One of his hand leaves my hips, and I'm surprised when I feel it at my neck, pushing my hair away from my throat. It's such a light touch, but it punches me in the stomach and makes my knees wobble.

The warmth of his mouth closing over my throat has me unreasonably hot—like he's kissing every nerve in my body. I can't remember the last time I was this turned on with such simple actions. Maybe its the blood. Maybe it's because it's Klaus. I feel his dull, human teeth tug at the skin before he massages it with his tongue, and I push my hips harder against his.

My mouth is just the slightest bit open, my intoxicated body almost too sensitive to deal with all the sensation. His lips are kneading my skin, and now trailing down to the curve of my throat. Everywhere he kisses feels like it's on fire. I'm imagining the way his lips would feel on mine, letting my tongue trace my open mouth.

I turn around, letting my body draw closer to his, his arm wrapping around my waist in one fluid motion. It feels right, but then I realize what I'm doing. It dawns on me that I'm at a bar not a day after I find out that Tyler is cheating on me, dancing with Klaus who's ruined so many lives. I take a couple steps back, holding my hands out as though I'm off balance. He's giving me a questioning look, but I can't explain, I can't find my voice. Instead I shake my head and turn, stumbling away out the exit that Elena and I used earlier. One thing I can't figure out is what the hell am I doing?

**Elena's POV**

God, Damon is an amazing dancer. His body moves in time with mine effortlessly, like we're linked in some physical way. He knows just where to put his hands to get my body to respond. He's always sneaky about it though, never going for the obvious kill. Now, however, we're both drunk on alcohol and blood and my arms are draped over his shoulders, our faces just inches away. I can taste his breath and my lips feel like they're aching to close the distance between us.

There's a part of me that tells me to stop and think things through. The other part of me says to just follow what I'm feeling. This is the part I want to go with, but I'm becoming more sober by the moment. One downside to being a vampire, getting drunk requires way more alcohol.

"Drinks?" I ask, nodding towards the bar.

Damon nods and then grabs one of my wrists, twirling me to lead the way to the bar. I giggle and have a little more bounce in my step then usual. Now that I've made the decision that I should be with Damon, it's all I can think about. I want to feel his skin against me.

Damon taps someone on the shoulder and seems to compel himself a stool. He sits down and I could easily compel myself a seat as well, but I decide to play dumb. Instead, I step into the space between Damon's thighs and let my hip rest against his leg. I smile innocently and turn towards the bar to order two shots of tequila. I can feel how tense his muscles are. He'll question me less if he's drunk, though.

The bartender sets the two shots in front of us along with two slices of lime and salt. I turn in the restricted space to face him more and end up with one hand resting on his thigh. I love the way his body so easily reacts to mine and I can tell he does to. If I didn't know better I'd think he just bared his teeth at me. He gently but firmly grabs my wrist and puts salt on the web between my thumb and forefinger.

"What are you-"

Damon places the lime in my mouth, with the peel towards me and I wrinkle my nose in confusion. The pieces start falling into place. Damon raises his shot glass and smiles at me deviously.

"To your success in feeding!" he says, tipping it towards me before leaning forward. His mouth is coming towards mine, ready to take the lime and I let myself pretend that he's leaning into kiss me. He practically is though. He bites the lime, keeping eye contact with me the whole time, his eyebrows quirked in that sexy, suggestive way. He pulls away, takes the shot and then brings my hand up his mouth. He sucks all the salt from my skin and I'm watching him with pointed fixation.

I'm feeling every swirl of his tongue and imagining it elsewhere on my body. He gives me that cocky smile when he's all done. I feel up to playing tonight though, which I don't think he's expecting. He starts setting himself up in good spirits, putting the salt on his hand and the lime in his mouth.

"Remember, lime, shot, salt," he says, before bracing the lime in his mouth. He's placed it just so that I'll practically be kissing him when I retrieve it. I love this teasing dance we're doing, and I intend to play it out to the fullest extent.

I take the shot from him and ease closer to his body, my hips pressing into his, dangerously close to his heat. I give him a smile and then lean in, taking the lime slowly, letting my lips graze his before pulling away to take my shot. He's watching me with an intense stare that I reciprocate as I suck the salt from his hand. His skin has an intoxicating taste to it that I don't think I noticed when I was human.

I shouldn't be having these thoughts. I'm not _with_ Stefan, but that doesn't give me license to hang all over Damon like I have no self-control. But it's so tempting to just let go and be bad. Ever since I've become a vampire, Damon has been the one who gets me. He's the one who makes me feel ok about what I am now. I can't imagine missing out on that.

**Caroline's POV**

I'm walking back towards the bar to where Elena and Damon are. I stop short of them though, not wanting to interrupt the heated flirting that's going on right now. Elena needs this and I don't want to take it from her.

"It looks like we've disrupted girl's night," Klaus says, his voice closer to me then I expected. I've had time to organize my thoughts and I realize that flirting with Klaus isn't a bad thing. I'm just having fun. It's not like it means anything to me. I just feel a little wrong letting him grope all over me like that. Looking back on it...it was really fun.

"Yeah, well, I'm not going to intervene if she's going to get her swerve on," I say sarcastically, feeling a little bitter about the whole affair.

"Well, since I am partially responsible for your plight at least let me buy you a drink. Consider it a peace offering," he says, the delightful lilt to his voice difficult to resist. I don't want to smile. I don't tell myself to smile, but it happens all the same.

"I suppose since I have to be here anyway I might as well be drunk," I say with a shrug. He smiles and its such a genuine look that I get lost in it for a moment. I hardly ever see him look so truly elated.

"Wonderful," he says, moving and making two people give up their seats. I roll my eyes at this, it seems a little dramatic, but I keep the complaint to myself. In a weird way I'm kind of flattered. He seems to hold me in such high esteem above everyone else, and it's not a feeling that I'm used to.

"The bottle," he says to the bartender, gesturing to a whiskey bottle behind the bar. Ever since I became a vampire I can drink any alcohol with no complaint. The taste seems dulled to me, the burn hardly anything compared to what it was. She obediently hands over the bottle and two shot glasses. He hands me one of the shots and smiles.

"To having a good night despite my interruptions," he says with an entertained smile. I can't help smiling and tapping his glass with mine. I shoot it easily, letting the warmth wash down my throat. I'm still riding a pretty solid high, but the awkward silence between us is threatening to take it away. I smile at him hesitantly and then kind of readjust in my seat, trying to think of something to talk about.

"I apologize if I crossed a line earlier. You seemed quite cross with me," he says, his voice verging on sounding amused. Normally the tone would annoy me, but instead my mouth stretches into a grin. My body seems to be reacting without the permission of my brain.

"It's fine," I say. He raises his eyebrows and smirks.

"Oh, is it?" he asks, leaning just a tiny bit further into my personal space. I don't lean away because I don't want to. Instead I stay just where I am and let the nerves in my body come alive.

"I don't see why not. I'm single, after all," I say, reminding both him and myself. I feel out of character flirting with him the way I am. I should be leaning away from him trying to get more personal space, but instead I'm relishing the heat that comes from his close proximitiy.

"Ah, sweet Caroline. Don't be bitter," he says with a shake of his head, his smile soft. Almost warm. He carefully pours us each another shot, scooting mine in front of me. "Sure, Tyler is a cheating bastard who wasted your love, but more importantly—you're free. Free to live this new life to the fullest. Free to do whatever you want, with no worries about the impact it may have on others."

The picture he's painting is one of pure hedonism and debauchery—at least, that's where my mind is taking it. All I can picture is dark alleys and hot night clubs and nights of doing whatever I want. With whoever I want. It doesn't take long for my intoxicated brain to take the next leap.

I could do any and all of that with Klaus. If I wanted to.

I smirk and pick up my shot glass, suddenly aware of him waiting for my cheers. I hold my shot glass up, trying to embrace the carefree attitude that Klaus is describing. It would be so easy. Fun, even.

"To freedom," I say, tapping his glass with mine. I can feel the faint burn of the whiskey in my throat, but it's nothing compard to the way Klaus's stare is scorching my skin. His mouth widens, the smile of a sinner.

Tonight, I want to be a sinner.

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for the delay in posting. I messed around with this chapter a few times before I was sufficiently pleased with it. Please read and review! The reviews have been very helpful :) **

**Thanks guys 3**


	4. Chapter 4: Klaroline

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next installment. Please please send reviews! I find them very helpful! However, if you're comment is that you hate Klaroline then don't bother. The next chapter after this will be Delena, however it won't affect plot so you can skip it if you want! **

**Enjoy! **

**Caroline's POV**

I stumble up the stairs to my front door, managing to get my keys out of my purse in record time. I'm distracted while I come in the door, heading straight to my room in an alcohol infused, blood-drunk flurry. I shed my jacket and drop my purse on the ground, kicking my shoes off as I go.

My mind keeps falling back to the way Klaus's eyes lingered on my lips the whole night, and the way the heat came off his skin like I was touching him when I was still inches away. My skin feels hyper sensitive, in part from intoxication and in part from the images of Klaus dancing through my head. His lips would have been so soft against mine, especially judging the way they felt on my throat. I shudder at the memory.

A low whistle from the chair in the corner of my room sends me reeling back against the wall with unnatural speed. A picture on the wall next to me shakes, almost falling, but settling at the last minute. My eyes lock onto the intruder and I clutch the top of my dress against me, sighing with exasperation.

"I only came to make sure you arrived home safely, I didn't know there would be a midnight show," he says with a sly smile, his accent a delicious caress of the English language. I shake my head, trying to be annoyed about his intrusion. It means he saw me stumble into my room and unceremoniously start ripping off my dress. I'm standing now with my dress unzipped down the back but held up to cover my breasts. I'm still wearing a strapless bra, but that still seems too revealed.

"Maybe because there wasn't supposed to be an audience," I say, making sure to fill my voice with bitter sarcasm. I don't want him to know I'm a little happy that he's here. Instead of anger when I see him sitting there, I'm flooded with warmth from head to toe. I let my shoulders rest against the wall behind me, the tension easing out of my shoulders gradually. He watches me relax and smiles, one corner of his mouth rising further than the other side.

He stands up from the chair, walking towards me with measured, slow steps. He's watching me with a nearly predatory gaze, his eyes eventually leaving mine and trailing the line of my throat to my cleavage. I feel the muscles between my shoulder blades tighten anew and my knees feel slightly weak. He keeps getting closer until I'm pressing myself harder against the wall to get away from him. I don't really want to get away though, otherwise I would leave, or ask him to leave. Instead I stay where I am, keeping my eyes on him at all times and clutching my dress to my chest.

"It lacked passion," he says, his eyes locking with mine.

"Excuse me?" I ask, my voice husky.

"Your relationship with Tyler. It lacked passion," he says. It's a statement, and I want to deny it.

"Trust me our sex life was fine," I say, pushing away from the wall to get away from him. His hand lands on my chest, over my collarbone and sternum and he presses me back into the wall. It stills the growth of any anger that had been growing.

"Sex is something all together different. I mean the kind of passion that overrides everything else—logic, reason, rational choice. Passion that is a force that drives you, that makes you crave a person like there's nothing else that will suffice, like you might expire without the feeling of their skin, or the taste of their lips," he says, his free hand resting on the wall next to me. His body is trapping mine and the tension between us is humming like static. His words have set my mind reeling and I can feel an almost magnetic pull to touch him. His words have given me renewed motivation.

"Yes," I say, the word leaving on a breath. The kind of passion he is describing is something Tyler and I never shared. We ran on pure physical lust and friendship. His large hand that's pressed against my chest grows firmer for a moment before it slides up and rests at the base of my throat. His mouth is so close to mine and I hope he leans forward and kisses me.

"Do you want me to kiss you?" he says, his mouth coming dangerously close to mine.

"No," the word slips through my lips with absolutely no conviction.

"There's only one thing that's important to me Caroline. You can hate me, you can think I'm a monster, but never, _ever_ lie to me," he says, his hand sliding up my throat to hold my jaw. I feel my thighs tense up, the anticipation hitting me right in the stomach. I watch breathlessly as his mouth lowers to mine. I squeeze my eyes shut and enjoy the feeling of his lips pressed firmly to my own. It's a demanding kiss, like he's daring me to deny him, but I wouldn't dream of it. Not now, at least. At first there's shock, and then I feel my body flood with pleasure. I push my lips against his with equal force. He holds my face in both of his hands, kissing me with long sweeps of his lips and tongue.

Soon our mouths are battling for dominance, his hands gripping into my hair and my fingers digging into his sides. I pull his body against mine, the pressure helping relieve the fire he's setting under my skin. The top of my dress slips down and as soon as Klaus notices he pulls back, using both of his hands to push it down the rest of my body and off my legs. I'm now standing in nothing but a black, strapless bra and black, lacey boy short panties. His eyes are devouring me and I feel my nerves responding to his stare, my stomach muscles clenching like they can feel the way his gaze traces the contours of my body.

Before he can step very far back I push his jacket off his shoulders forcefully, yanking his shirt over his head as soon as his arms are free again. I take in every defined muscle I can before his lips capture mine again. His hands make a hot path down my back until they wrap around my ass, hoisting my hips up against his. Our gravity shifts and soon he's sitting on the edge of my bed with me straddling his hips. I push myself down against him, thankful when I feel a bulge in his jeans that presses against my core. It sends a torturous shock through my body that makes me gasp, and the continued lack of release is frustrating. Klaus's lips curl into a smile against mine, and once again I'm flipped. My back lands on the mattress and Klaus covers my body with his, his hips falling between my legs and his mouth taking mine with spine tingling pressure.

I push my hips up against his, desperately trying to bring myself release, hoping he'll let me just get to where I want to be. Of course I'm not that lucky. Klaus makes a point of moving his hips away from mine and I growl in frustration. I can feel him smiling against my neck as he takes his time kissing me there with rough drags of his mouth. I feel the harshness of his beard rasping against my skin as his mouth pulls down to my chest. I feel the band of my bra release and my limbs flood with electric pleasure.

_I don't think this is a front-clasping bra_, I think to myself, only able to care until Klaus sucks one of my nipples into his mouth, pinching the other between his forefinger and thumb. Pleasure spears me through the center and I hear a whimper escape me, my hips bucking up of their own volition. I shudder when his mouth continues down over my rib cage and he starts spending some time above my belly button. He props his weight on one hand and starts his way up my inner thigh with the other. Heat is creeping through my body, from my knees and throughout my spine.

He's making such painfully slow progress up my inner thigh that I take a sharp inhale of breath when he skips the last couple of inches and presses his palm directing to my core. The pleasure blind sides me and I moan, grinding myself into his firm, hot hand. He starts rubbing his palm back and forth, the wetness soaking through my panties almost immediately.

Klaus bites his bottom lip for a moment as though he's harboring self control before leaning forward and taking my mouth with a violent edge. I grip my fingers into his hair, desperately pushing his mouth harder to mine. The sensation is everywhere, the hot feeling of his skin on mine, his hand against my core, his lips on mine. His scent in my nose. I feel his fingers pull the edge of my panties aside, and then fabric rips with seemingly no effort. He tosses them aside, pulling his mouth away from mine after nipping at my bottom lip with is blunt teeth.

His hand is against my bare core now and my stomach muscles twitch with excitement—release could be so near and my body knows it. I feel his finger slip between my folds, automatically hitting my clit and making my hips buck forward. He clenches his jaw and starts a slow, restrained massaging pace. Moans are pouring out of me easily now, and my hands are gripping the sheets. I feel like I might explode.

"My sweetest Caroline," he growls, the pace finally increasing as though he's letting go of his composure. His hand continues to work me slowly as his other hand travels over my stomach to my breasts, grabbing them with a rough hand, the sensation sending a pulse of arousal through me. He bites his lip again and I feel him push a finger into me, the pressure so delightful that I moan and writhe against him. God I need that feeling, it's incredible, the way his hand just conforms to me.

"God you're tight," he says, pushing a second finger into me and then moving them in a wave. My moans verge on animalistic for a moment while I feel myself build towards an incredibly orgasm. Suddenly he pulls his hand back, leaving me writhing and growling with frustration. I watch, completely absorbed as he brings his fingers to his mouth and sucks each once clean, relishing it as though it's the best thing ever. I feel myself get even wetter, biting into my bottom lip until I taste the tiniest hint of blood in my mouth.

"None of that just yet," he says with an evil grin. My nerves are all on high-alert and I feel like I'm constantly shuddering. I let the sexual frustration build and in one quick second I knock him onto his back and wrap my hand around the base of his hard length. I feel his body tense up and he tries to sit up, but I shove him back against the mattress with a demanding look. He watches me carefully, his body rigid as I lower my mouth and wrap my hot lips around his head. I feel him inhale sharply and almost growl as I take the full length of him.

He's a considerable size, but I manage to take him all the way to the base, satisfied to hear the labored breaths he's taking and the small growls that are escaping now and then. I increase my pace, letting my hand guide my mouth up and down, always to the back of my throat. His hips start to buck and I can feel his body tightening, so ready for an orgasm. I abruptly stop, releasing my grip and giving him an evil smile.

"None of that just yet," I say in a mocking tone. His hand is on my throat and my back is pinned into the bed before I have time to stop him or react. The low growl that builds in my chest is fueled by pure lust, and I desperately try to push my body towards his. The hand that isn't occupied on my throat finds my slick heat, rubbing against my sensitive clit and making me yelp and writhe.

He abruptly stands at the edge of the bed and grabs my ankles firmly, dragging me until I'm at the edge. I try to sit up but he pushes me back down, kneeling at the side of the bed and draping my thighs over his shoulders. He lets his hands rest on my hips. I watch, my eyes unable to look away as he traces the length of my core with his tongue. The pleasure shoots through the base of my spine up to my neck, making back arch and my hips flex up. Klaus grabs my hips with aggressive hands, holding them in place while he starts working me expertly with his tongue.

I reach down and grip his hair, holding his mouth against my hot core, feeling the orgasm build so close. He knows just when to slow down, though, to make the promise of climax fade away. I think my teeth are beginning to sink through my lower lip from frustration. He lets my thighs slide down his shoulders and then grabs me by the waist, scooting me to the middle of the bed.

Finally he scoots forward until my thighs are held up by his, lining himself up at my entrance. He gives me a look, almost like he's giving me an out, but all I do is push my hips against his with a desperate edge. The front door downstairs opens and we both freeze, his hardness pressing against my opening.

"Are you fucking serious?" I hiss through gritted teeth, listening to my mom's keys jingle in the foyer. Klaus growls.

"You're entirely sure you're opposed to me killing her," he says, his voice aggravated yet teasing. I slam my fist into his shoulder. Her feet start on the stairs and Klaus jumps off me, bailing out the window and off into the night. I'm disappointed that hes leaving, but I also understand what it's necessary. Sexual frustration builds in my muscles like a live wire.

It's going to be a long night.


	5. Chapter 5: Delena

**A/N: WARNING, DELENA SMUT TO FOLLOW! If you don't like it, for the love of god don't read it and then message me going "omg, I don't like Delena". Good for you, I do. After this these stories will most likely be separate. **

**Please read and review! As always any feedback is very helpful :)**

**Elena's POV**

I've been lying in bed awake for hours now, unable to quiet my mind down. I'm still riding the heavy blood high on top of being drunk on alcohol, but my mental dialogue is loud tonight. All I can think about is Damon. The feeling of his mouth on my hand, and when he leaned forward to take the lime from me. His scent had been so intoxicating, just like it always is. I sigh and turn on my side, staring at the digital clock on my side table. 3:45 am is staring at me like it's judging me.

"Ugh!" I finally throw the blankets off me and get out of bed, leaving my pajama pants where they are on the ground. Jeremy is staying with Bonnie tonight and I have the house to myself. That used to make me nervous but now that I'm a vampire I can basically handle myself, and am therefore free to roam the house in my underwear if I want to. Damon has been training me. I feel my body respond to the thought of him and I shake my head, heading down to the kitchen with quick strides.

I feel restless, like the only relief I can find is when I'm moving or occupying myself with something. Currently when my mind is left to wander on it's own, I always end up back at the beginning, thinking about Damon.

I turn into the kitchen and stop dead in my tracks, panicking for a moment before I recognize the dark figure standing by the back door. My heart leaps into my throat, my nerves coming alive instantly. I smile.

"What are you doing up, Damon?" I ask, walking further into the kitchen, leaning against the door frame. He takes off his leather jacket and drapes it over a dining room chair carefully. He's wearing a long sleeved shirt, the sleeves pushed up to his strong forearms. He spends so much money on clothes, but as a result they're very soft, so I see the appeal. I just don't have savings account that have been open for decades like he does.

"I think I could ask you the same thing," he says, his eyes trailing down my body and lingering on my legs. I suddenly remember I'm not wearing any pants, but I don't feel motivated to change that. I like the way his gaze relishes me. I shrug and discretely touch the edge of my underwear, wondering which pair I happen to be wearing. Thankfully its a cute pair of lacy black cheekies I got at Victoria's secret. I remember because Caroline dragged me to the big sale they were having.

"I couldn't sleep," I say truthfully, hoping he'll come closer. It's as though my skin is craving him.

"Yeah me neither," he says, smiling a little hesitantly. There's tension buzzing between us like an electric wire drawn tight. I can't fight the way I feel about him and truthfully I don't want to. I don't see the point, but at the same time I don't know how to give in. The only thing I know is resisting this feeling.

"Well, I'm giving up on trying for now, and I was thinking about putting in a movie. If you wanted to join me," I ask, gesturing towards the living room. I absolutely had not been planning on watching a movie, but it seems like a great idea now. He wanders further in to the sofa and nods, taking the xbox controller from the side table.

"Yeah, but I get to choose the movie," he says pulling up Netflix. I sigh and follow him into the living room, unsure what he could be so set on choosing. I watch as he enters in a search.

"Underworld?" I ask with a laugh (**A/N: I'm aware that this movie isn't on Netflix, buuuut oh well)**_**.**_

"Oh yeah," he says, settling further into the sofa and throwing an arm over his head. He looks at me with a mischievous smile, "Kate Beckinsale is hot."

I laugh, his expression tickling me. I settle onto the cushion next to him, vividly aware of how close he is to me right now. I try to focus on the TV but am having a hard time, especially because he shifts a little bit every once in a while.

The action begins and the TV is a little louder than my neighbors would probably appreciate, especially with the surround sound speakers Damon had insisted on installing. Knowing that this is not a sly move at all—merely a shameless excuse to gain some proximity—I lean forward and brace my hand on the couch arm. I stretch over Damon to reach the remote, leaving my ass in full display. I feel like I'm in high school again, teasing a guy because I'm too chicken to make the first move. I hear him growl deep in his chest, his body tensing under me. I use my hair to hide my smirk as I sit back down.

I can feel his eyes on me, maybe waiting for eye contact to scold me readily for my behavior. I find an easy excuse to look at him, widening my eyes innocently.

"Do you want a drink? I think we have bourbon," I say, getting up and walking to the kitchen quickly.

"Sure," he says slowly. I pour two glasses and consider my next actions carefully. If I want Damon, it's possible that I can have him. But I can't do that to him unless I'm completely sure. I close my eyes for a second and try to just feel. I'm overwhelmed by my desire for him, but I keep it together, reminding myself that there's no reason to rush into things. I don't hear him get up from the sofa, but Suddenly Damon's chest is against my back and his mouth is by my ear.

"Everything ok in here?" he asks, his breath dancing across my skin. My hands grip the edge of the counter on reflex, my senses completely overridden by his proximity. I clear my throat, focus and grab a glass, turning in the tight space and handing it to him.

"Yup, here ya go," I say with a smile. His hips lean forward, pressing into mine and pinning me against the counter. He takes the glass from me and downs a large portion, reaching behind me and setting the half-empty glass down. He's so far in my personal space. I can feel my arousal building, the thin barrier of fabrics between us incredibly frustrating.

"That was brave of you," he says, almost with a scolding tone.

"What?" I ask, playing innocent even though I'm fairly sure I know what he's referring to.

"The little stunt you pulled in the living room. And at the bar, for that matter. Brave, but maybe a little cocky," he says, his hands coming to rest on my shoulders and then run down my arms like a slow trail of burning embers. My spine tingles with the contact and I feel my rib cage almost shudder. "You're playing with fire."

When his finger tips reach my wrists, he reverses the path back up to my shoulders. This time he continues, placing his hands on either side of my throat and tilting my jaw up towards his mouth with his thumbs. My mouth is so close to his I can taste his breath on my tongue and I want to lean forward so badly. Just close the gap between us. His ice blue eyes hold my gaze effortlessly, my breath shallow with anticipation.

"What are you gonna do about it?" I ask, my voice quiet and husky. I can't move my head with the hold he has on my neck and jaw, but I'm washed with relief and arousal when he begins leaning forward. His lips take mine firmly, but it's not rough. Just determined. My body is suddenly flooded with white, hot desire, and I grab onto his sides, pulling him harder against me. He responds with a throaty growl, his hand finding the back of my head and gripping the hair there.

I'm craving the feel of his skin and my fingers find the hem of his shirt, sneaking beneath it so I can feel the smooth planes of his stomach. His hands leave my hair and throat, grabbing my waist with a nearly violent edge. Next his hands are at my bare hips, lifting me so I'm now sitting on the edge of the counter. I can feel him grabbing the lower edge of my tank top, and I wait anxiously for him to rip it off. Instead he pulls his lips away from me, resting his forehead against mine.

"If we start this and you stop part way through, you will be seriously testing my self-control. Understood?" he says, his voice strained like he's losing self-control as we speak anyway. The sound of his voice makes my core ache even more for him. I know what I want now more than ever. I grab his face, forcing him to meet my eyes.

"I don't want you to stop," I say, my eye contact and confidence never wavering.

His lips are on mine in an instant, the touch so loaded with crumbling restraint that it takes me by surprise. It only takes him a second to rip my tank top off, grabbing my breasts with capable hands as soon as they're exposed. I gasp at the sensation, feeling the wetness build between my legs as he teases my nipples with expert movements.

I plant my hands on his bare chest and shove him back into the kitchen island, attacking him in the moment he's taken off guard. My hands find the button on his pants easily and they're falling in a puddle around his feet in no time. I palm the hardened bulge in his boxer briefs, shivering at the way he groans when I squeeze just a little.

Our roles are reversed quickly, me suddenly bent over the kitchen island he was leaning on just moments before. His hands leave hot trails up the backs of my thighs, gabbing the edge of my shorts and pulling them down quickly. I kick them off once they're at my ankles, setting my feed a little wider. I try to prop myself up on my elbows, but Damon puts a firm hand on the back of my neck, holding me down. His palm connects with my underwear covered core, the fabric already wet. He doesn't move and I feel my hips move of their own volition, trying to rub against his hand and bring me some release.

He groans his approval, finally giving me the pressure I want and rubbing me through my soaked underwear. I moan, biting my lip when his fingers full the fabric aside and slip into my heat. He spends a little time teasing at my clit before pushing a finger into me. I grab onto the edge of the counter, my hips bucking up when he finds my g-spot.

His mouth is on my throat, his lips massaging the skin with demanding force. I can't wait any longer. I need all of him, now.

"Damon, fuck me," I say, pushing my hips against his hand. "Please."

A growl rumbles in his chest pressed against me, my panties getting pushed off quickly. He doesn't hold me down anymore so I prop on my elbows. Instead he braces on hand on the counter next to my head and uses the other to push into me. The feeling is so earth shattering that my spine starts tingling almost instantly. He rests one hand on my waist and uses the other to grab my right breast, teasing my nipple roughly with his fingers.

The moans are pouring out of me so frequently and uncontrollably now that I'm not sure why I bothered turning down the movie—we're far louder than that at this point. His hand grabs my hair, pulling me back until my neck is closer to his mouth while his hips slam into mine relentlessly. I can feel the veins around my eyes pulsing, my fangs pushing down through my gums and the animalistic growls Damon's making have me eliciting a carnal response. I can feel the energy building in the bit of my stomach, bringing me closer and closer to slipping over the edge into bliss.

Damon's mouth leaves a hot kiss on my throat before his teeth slide through the skin. Energy crashes through my body, the wave of pleasure washing from my stomach to the ends of my toes. Damon pulls his mouth off my neck, licking the excess blood there and then steps back from me. I'm sure that he's finished, but when I turn around he's still rock hard. His mouth is red with my blood and my animal instincts take in. Before he can try to stay in control and stop me, I drop to my knees and take him into my mouth.

"Fuck," Damon says breathlessly, bucking forward to support his weight on the edge of the counter. I take his considerable length as far as I can, compensating with my hand at the base. I start slow, enjoying the irritated growls he makes when I lick the length teasingly before letting it slip back into my hot mouth. I set a decent pace and begin pumping him, following my hand with my mouth. I can feel his hips shudder momentarily. He doesn't let me finish him though. Instead he pulls me upright, hoisting me onto his hips. I lock my legs around his back, devouring his lips with mine and relishing the taste of my blood on his mouth.

We're desperate for each other now, our hands never quite settling but always moving with deliberate force. I trail kisses down his neck, unable to resist the delicious scent of his blood. I give him little more than a warning kiss before I sink my teeth into his vein. His blood is the sweetest thing I've ever tasted, like a life-force washing through me and a delicious wine at the same time.

I feel my back crash into the wall, knocking the framed picture next to me off the wall. He thrusts into me and I release the hold I have on his throat to release the moan the assaults me. The high from the blood is taking me over while Damon's body overwhelms me and I can't remember ever feeling better than I do right now.

I'm tugged away from the wall for a minute before my gravity shifts and I land on my back on the dining room table. Damon grabs my legs, draping them over his shoulders and pressing into me with hard thrusts. His hands braced on the table next to my hands and I grab onto him to hold myself in place. My nails dig into his skin when the energy starts to build this time. A white-hot pleasure tingles through my spine.

"Damon, so close," I say between breathless moans. I rock my hips against his as best I can, bringing myself ever closer. He leans forward, capturing my lips and driving himself deeper into me. I fall over the brink instantly, clawing his skin and grinding my hips against his while I ride out the intense sensation. I feel his hips shudder against mine, his grip on my legs getting harder for a moment.

The energy in the room finally fades and Damon lets my legs drop back down, resting his forehead against the space between my breasts. He leaves a few hot kisses there, his hands smoothing over the skin of my back.

"That was..." I can't even find words to say what I'm trying to say.

"Unbelievable," Damon suggests. That seems like as good a word as any. All of my nerves feel shell-shocked, like they'll react to the slightest provocation—including air molecules.

"Yes," I say, unable to peel the smile off my face. Damon looks up at me, resting his chin on my sternum and piercing me with his icy blue eyes. His grin is lazy but completely contented. I can't believe I ever doubted that I love him. I can't imagine ever thinking otherwise now.

"Did you know that I love you?" I ask, running my fingers through his messy hair. His eyes light up and his smile gets just a little wider. Even after the way we just ravaged each other—oh yeah, that picture frame is totally smashed—when he kisses me, it feels like the first time again.

**A/N: WOO! There's the Delena installment. D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is the first chapter where I'll only touch on one couple. I'm making a branch off story for Elena and Damon that will be called "The Right kind of Wrong". Enjoy the Klaroline centric fic :)**

**Caroline's POV**

I wake up to the sound of a car pulling up and parking in my driveway. I think it's Elena's car, and my thoughts are confirmed when I hear her muttering to herself the whole way from the car. I'm already to the door by the time she'd knock.

"Well good morning," I say, noticing her anxious and guilt-ridden expression right away. She looks very well put together, but her eyes are wide and her smile tenuous as though she's hiding someone.

"I had sex with Damon," she blurts, speeding into my house to the liquor cabinet and pouring a glass.

"And?" I ask. I'm not very surprised, seeing the way they were all over each other last night. In fact, it _really_takes the pressure off what I have to tell her next. Which is the far more shocking almost-sex I had with Klaus last night. Elena sips the brandy and shrugs restlessly.

"And...and...I don't know," she says, downing the rest of the drink. She furrows her eyebrows like she's confused by my lack of reaction. Previously I had always been team-Stefan, but seeing Elena this happy...that's hard to argue with.

"Do you regret it?"

"No." Her answer is automatic, like a reflex. "I love him. I know you think he's horrible and that you don't get it though."

I must look guilty because one of her eyebrows arches.

"I'm happy for you, Elena. Besides, Damon isn't _all_bad," I say. Elena purses her lips and sets the glass down, reaching conclusions more quickly than I'd like her to.

"Caroline. Is there something you want to talk about?" she asks, her voice knowing and measured. I brace myself, hoping it doesn't ruin our friendship. Hoping that above everyone else she will understand this.

"Now that you mention it, there was this one thing. Klaus kind of stopped by last night," I say, keeping my voice as casual and neutral as possible. It's jumped two octaves by the end despite my efforts however.

"Oh. My. God. Did you guys have sex?!" she asks, her voice incredulous. There's a smile pulling at her lips though, and I feel like there's a chance someone will get it. I spent all last night awake trying to make sense of everything-what my encounter with Klaus meant, what my feelings for him mean-but I couldn't come up with anything.

"No, we did not have sex. We did a bunch of other stuff, but not the...finale," I say, lacking graceful terms to put it in. Elena's smile is thick with implication and she arches her eyebrow at me.

"So what does that mean?" she asks.

"I don't know."

"You guys haven't talked about it?"

Her voice is suddenly more serious and her expression is disbelieving when she realizes my response will be no.

"Extenuating circumstances! My mother came home mid-foreplay, ok?" I say in my own defense. I know that's no excuse for not calling him after or seeing him first thing this morning, especially when such actions kind of hold a lot of gravity in my social circle. But I've needed time to sort out my shit.

"Fine, but you need to talk to him by the end of the day," she says with authority. I narrow my eyes.

"So I assume Damon left your place with all questions answered then."

"...absolutely."

"HAH! I KNEW IT!" I say, pointing my finger at her accusingly.

"Fine! We obviously both have some things to sort out today," Elena says pointedly. She's right, of course. I have to go talk to him. It's not like I can let something like that just slide by with no comments. Besides, I didn't necessarily want it to slide by...

**Caroline's POV**

Leave it to Klaus to have an intimidatingly huge house. I'm sitting in front of their mansion trying to collect my nerves. I'm freaking out but I force myself to get out of the car and go inside anyway. Better to get it over with than sit here dreading it for hours. I can hear someone inside, the faint scratching of a pencil over paper. Otherwise it's surprisingly quiet. Rebekah must be off chasing Matt or something.

I let myself in, knowing he can stop me if he wants to. I'm sure he heard me sit in my car too, so it isn't like I'm under any illusions at the moment.

_Come on, Caroline. It won't even be that bad. Just talk to him,_I remind myself. It's like my legs are getting stiffer the further up the stairs I go. The closer I get to the sound that I know is him writing or drawing, the more I want to turn and bolt. _Pull your shit together, you are Caroline Forbes._

I square my shoulders and push the door open to find Klaus sitting behind a large oak desk, sketchbook propped on his knee in front of him.

"I did wonder if you would muster the courage to come in," Klaus says, his eyes never leaving the paper. That's not really how I want to start this conversation, but instead of being mature I indignantly stick my chin out. I don't like being talked down to.

"I wasn't scared to come in," I say. It's not true, but I hope he doesn't realize that. He sets the sketchbook down and gives me a dry, cold smile.

"Very well. Why don't you get on with it then?" he says, standing up and walking to the front of the desk. I'm sure I look dumb struck right now, because this is _so_not how I imagined this going down.

"Excuse me?" I ask.

"Go on," he says, his voice almost amused, "tell me how last night was a mistake and that even though Tyler betrayed you there is no one else for you. All of that fairy tale nonsense."

Uh...what?

My anger boils over like an ignored kettle, the fury coming out in one hard laugh. I want to slap him or ignore him or torch this whole room. I can't decide which.

He's closing in on me though, the distance between us shrinking until I feel like his presence is weighing down on me. The anger is building in my chest, a container with pressure building inside..

"I'm waiting, Caroline. Tell me how sorry you are that you let it happen, how I'm far too much of a monster for you. Tell me what a mistake I was," he says. I can't help myself anymore. I rear back to slap him in the face. I know it won't really hurt him, but it'll be emasculating as hell. My hand never reaches his smug little cheek though. He catches my wrist easily.

"God get off me!" I say, trying to shove him away. He doesn't let me though.

"Not until you say what you came here to say," he says, completely undeterred by my struggles. The more I fight him the more aggravated I get that I clearly can't get away. I'm only making a fool of myself struggling against the hold he has on my arm.

"FINE! I came to tell you that I don't understand why but I had fun last night, ok?"

The words burst out of me and in their absence I can't decide if I feel heavier or lighter. Heavier because I've admitted someone to myself that I swore I never would, but lighter because the pressure of the secret is gone.

"Don't lie to me, Caroline," he says.

Anger boils over, overpowering him for a second.. I slam my hands into his chest, shoving him off me in one quick movement.

"You can be a real arrogant asshole sometimes, you know that? I came here to say what I wanted to say and you don't even believe me. Well I'm glad we did that sexually charged tango for nothing then!"

I turn around to leave, trying not to enjoy the look of utter shock on his face so much, but I don't get very far. His hands are like iron vices on my shoulders, holding me in place in front of him. He's looking at me, his eyes serious but with just a hint of pleading. He's begging me not to be lying. I don't want to convince him with words anymore-they do no good.

I lean forward and press my lips to his, craving the heat and sensation his skin brings. His reaction is delayed, but only for a moment. Soon his arm wraps around my waist, crushing my body against his. I wrap my arms around his neck, letting my tongue mingle with his as one of his hands finds its way into my hair.

This kiss is unlike anything else I've had. More than the heated touches we exchanged just last night. It's filled with something powerful and urgent, like if I can't touch all of his skin at once I may implode. Our kissing becomes more feverish, his mouth fighting mine for dominance while our hands explore. He grabs my hips, hoisting me onto the desk and then pulling me against him.

I let my hands find the hem of his shirt and yank it over his head, the view of his muscled chest stoking the fire building in my core. His hand grabs the hair at the base of my head, pulling my head back and capturing my mouth with a nearly violent edge. I can feel myself getting wetter, loving the passionate recklessness he treats me with.

He pulls my shirt off swiftly, capturing my breasts in his hands as soon as the garment is disposed of. A moan escapes me without permission when he pinches them through my bra. He growls with satisfaction, the smile of a devil on his lips. I push my hips forward, grinding them against his and biting my lip when my core finds the hard bulge in his jeans.

Arousal almost clouds my coordination, but I get his belt and jeans undone in record time nonetheless. His mouth kisses my neck and shoulder greedily, his dull teeth biting at my sensitive skin. I hear his pants hit the ground and I reach forward, wrapping my hand around his hard length. It's...impressive.

He slams his hands onto the desk on either side of me when I start pumping my hand back and forth. His hips follow the rhythm I set, his mouth alternating between devouring my mouth and trailing down my exposed neck. There's a crash when he shoves everything off his desk and then my back is pressing into the hard oak, his hands ripping through the fastenings on my jeans. I'm of the persuasion that he can't possibly get my clothing off quickly enough, and we seem to be in agreement, because my underwear disappear just as quickly.

His hands are on my inner thighs, running their way up and sending a shiver through my limbs. He's taking _way_too long to touch me and I buck my hips up to let him know I think so. He grabs my ankles and pulls them over his shoulders abruptly, bringing my core against his rigid length.

I can feel the scorching kisses he leaves up my leg, passing my knee while his fingers graze the skin of my hip. I groan impatiently and his husky laugh only makes the anxiety worse. I shatter almost immediately when his mouth finally reaches my sensitive flesh, my back arching off the table and the noises I make the sound of pure ecstasy. Which is exactly what it is.

"Oh, sweet Caroline," Klaus says, his voice deep. He licks his glistening lips, the sight of him so arousing I nearly fall apart all over again.

"I need you. Now," I say, my patience running out. He smiles at me with sexual satisfaction, lining up and pushing into me with one slow thrust. It's the most incredibly feeling, and it verges on painful for a moment. He doesn't rush, though, his hands holding onto my hips like it's taking every ounce of control he has.

As soon as I've adjusted to his size he starts moving, his hips swinging against mine with controlled movements. I really hope we're the only people home, because I'm wondering if my moans can be heard from miles around. I use the desk as leverage to push my hips to meet his.

"Fuck," he mutters, his hips slamming into mine faster and harder with each stroke. It's raw passion flowing between us and even the bruising force we're using is welcome. One hand stays on my hip while the other grabs my breast, my fingers digging into the wood of the desk.

Our position switches fast, and I'm bent over the desk before I can tell what's going on. He pushes back into my quickly, the short absence making his length all the more noticeable again. His hand grabs my throat, his mouth leaving hot kisses on the backs of my shoulders. I can feel myself building towards another orgasm, the feeling coiling deep in my stomach.

"Fuck...I'm gonna..." I can hardly get the words out, the tingling in my spine and nerves too much to overpower. He hears me though, his hand skirting around my hip to rub my clit. If I thought the last orgasm was good, this one is earth-shattering. I feel Klaus go rigid, his muscles tensing convulsively and his hands gripping my hips with uncontrolled passion. It hurts in the best way.

By the time we both have underwear on, the room is still buzzing with energy. I don't feel any need to rush out, though I am feeling slightly at a loss for what to do. I'm looking at the destruction we created in his office when his stubble-covered chin rests on my shoulder.

"We made quite the mess, didn't we?" he asks, his tone pleased and chastising at the same time. I smirk, remembering the way he was so focused when he cleared everything out of the way. He was nothing if not a man of determination.

"To say the least," I say, letting myself shamelessly enjoy this. I decide that in this moment I'm happy, and that's all that really matters to me.

**A/N: Please read and review as always! Thanks! **


End file.
